starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gial Ackbar
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 44 BBY | thuiswereld = Mon Calamari | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Admiral of the Fleet | bijnaam = | functie = Rebel Alliance Fleet Officer | species = Mon Calamari | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter | haarkleur = Geen | oogkleur = Geel | wapen = | vervoer = Home One | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = Galactic Civil War }} thumb|250px|Home One tijdens de Battle of Endor 250px|thumb|Ackbar in Home One Ackbar was de Rebel Alliance Admiral die de vloot van de Rebel Alliance aanvoerde tijdens de beslissende Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. Biografie Ackbar was een Mon Calamari die in de Mon Calamari Council zetelde en als leider van Coral City was benoemd zijn thuisplaneet Mon Calamari. Hij was een voorstander van een progressief beleid. Ackbar was vertegenwoordiger van de Council toen het Galactic Empire de planeet binnenviel. De Mon Calamari en de Quarren moesten buigen naar de wil van het Empire en de Mon Calamari Shipyards werden ingenomen door het Empire. In de verzetsbeweging groeide Ackbar uit tot één van de leiders. Ackbar werd echter gevangengenomen en werd de slaaf van Wilhuff Tarkin die dacht Ackbar nog wel te kunnen gebruiken. Ackbar kwam op die manier allerlei prioriteiten en geheimen te weten over het Empire. In het Eriadu System werd een aanslag gepleegd op Tarkins leven maar in de plaats daarvan werd Ackbar gered. Ackbars kennis bleek van goudwaarde voor de jonge Rebel Alliance. Ackbar kon voorlopig enkel officieus de Alliance steunen maar door de dreiging van de Executor werd Leia Organa gevraagd om sneller af te spreken met Ackbar om concreet de Rebel Alliance te helpen. Ackbars schip was aangevallen maar gelukkig waren hij en zijn gezellen kunnen vluchten naar Daluuj waar ze uiteindelijk werden gered door de Heroes of Yavin. De Mon Calamari hielpen in de evacuatie van Base One op Yavin 4. Commander Ackbar was eveneens de bedenker van het Shantipole Project in het Roche System waaruit uiteindelijk de B-Wing Starfighter werd geboren. Daarna werd Ackbar gepromoveerd tot Admiral of the Fleet. Ackbar was de leidinggevende Officer die de Battle of Endor in goede banen moest leiden. In Home One legde hij de tactiek van de nakende veldslag uit samen met Mon Mothma en Crix Madine. Samen met zijn Mon Calamari crew stuurde hij daarna de vloot van uit zijn schip Home One. Toen de vloot aan de Death Star II arriveerde en besefte dat het Shield nog steeds operationeel was, dacht Ackbar eerst om de vloot terug te trekken. Ackbar wist dat na de Battle of Hoth de vloot zowat de sterkste peiler van de Alliance was en die mocht zeker niet verloren gaan. Lando Calrissian raadde hem echter aan om de TIE Fighters te betrekken in het gevecht. Toen later echter bleek dat ook de Superlaser van de Death Star II werkte, dacht Ackbar dat het gevecht verloren was. De MC80 Mon Calamari Cruisers gingen echter het duel aan met de Imperial-class Star Destroyers. Verschillende van Ackbars schepen vielen ten prooi aan de Superlaser maar toen de Shields rond de Death Star II waren uitgeschakeld, konden de grote schepen de Death Star naderen. Terwijl starfighters de Death Star van binnenuit probeerden op te blazen, gaf Ackbar het bevel om alle aandacht te richten naar de Executor. Toen deze werd vernietigd, viel er een grote last van Ackbars schouders en voelde hij dit als een overwinning op het Empire en op zijn verleden. Even later werd de Death Star II helemaal aan stukken geblazen en vierde Ackbar de overwinning mee op Endor. Achter de schermen * De pop van Ackbar werd bewogen en ingesproken door Tim Rose. *In verscheidene games is Ackbar ingesproken door Tom Kane Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron * Ackbar in de Databank * The Official Star Wars Fact Files * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * Classic Star Wars - comics * The New Essential Guide to Characters * Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary category:Personages category:Mon Calamari category:Rebel Alliance Officers category:Slaven bg:Адмирал Акбар cs:Ackbar de:Ackbar en:Ackbar es:Ackbar fr:Ackbar it:Ackbar ja:アクバー hu:Ackbar pt:Ackbar ru:Акбар fi:Ackbar